The Fractured Soul
by KarasuWalker14
Summary: Allen dies in Kanda's arms, and leaves behind his friends, family and love. How do they cope with his death, and who is this mysterious ghost who hangs around headquarters? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own -Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Kanda stood against the wind, leaning on his sword, mugen, for support. His wounds burned and stung, his fast healing ability completely worn out. Yet he didn't lie down in defeat. The battlefield was silent, too silent. It was wrong. Spotting people huddled around something in the distance, Kanda gritted his teeth and slowly walked towards them. Ignoring his broken ribs.

As he drew closer to them, he saw quiet tears fall down his comrades faces. The feeling of dread set in. Lavi saw Kanda and stood up to let him through, pity and sadness swimming in his eye. Confused, Kanda stepped closer to what they were huddled around, only to stop at what he saw on the ground. Allen lay there in the mud, his once pure white hair soaked with blood, and his bright silver eyes now dull and fading. Snapping out of his daze, Kanda ran to Allen's side, kneeling to hold the barely breathing teen's hand.

"M..Moyashi."

Allen's eyes widened ever so slightly as he slowly turned his head to face Kanda.

"Y..Y..Yu?"

His voice was barely a whisper, his body racked through with coughs as his spat up his own blood.

"Yeah, it's me Moyashi."

Kanda could feel Allen's heart beat gradually became slower and slower with each second.

"I...I can't s...see you, it's dark."

Holding back tears, Kanda held the dying teens close to him. He could hear loud sobs behind him as Allen coughed up more blood.

"It's ok, I'm here Moyashi."

He looked down at Allen's face only to noticed his eyes loosing it's light and his breathing becoming fainter. Kanda pulled him closer, in an attempt to keep him clinging to life.

"Don't you dare die Moyashi. Y..you promised. You promised we'd die together."

A small smile graced Allen's faced as he looked up at Kanda with unseeing eyes.

"Well, It l...looks like I'll h...have to b...break that promise."

"Don't you dare. No not now. Don't die."

Allen slowly closed his eye's as he let out his final words.

"I...I love you."

And on those words, the young teen breathed his last breath and died in his love's arms.

.

.

.

"I love you too, Allen"


	2. Chapter 2

Karasu: Hey guys. I just want to thank everyone for the support I have received so far for this story.

Allen: Yeah thanks guys.

Karasu: I would love it if you left a review.

Allen: Oh, and Karasu does not own -Man.

...

I had been a month since Allen's death in the final battle. The only survivors of the Noah Family were Road and Tyki, the Millennium Earl killed by Allen. While it was a long awaited victory for the Black Order and all of humanity, a depressing gloom covered many despite this. Most of he exorcists stayed at headquarters, having no where else to go. But almost all of the finders and scientists left to reunite with their families.

 **0oo0oo0**

/Now/

Lavi walked through the empty halls of headquarters. Everyone else was still asleep, but for some reason, he just wasn't tired. He spent most of his nights like this, roaming the Black Order base. Bookman had left after the war was over, telling Lavi that he would come back a continue teaching him if he wanted. If not he would come back to say goodbye and leave for good. With only a few days left to decide, Lavi had felt uneasy all night. Does he go along with Gramps and leave his friends, or stay and say goodbye to Gramps forever? Shaking the thought from his head, Lavi continued his night-time wandering.

He walked for what felt like hours, but he knew if was only a few minuter. Lavi stopped and looked around to see where his feet had taken him. He was in what looked like an abandoned part of headquarters, this was where he believed Komui used to keep all his robots before they were all destroyed. Slowly he shuffled down the corridor, wary of any Komulins that were forgotten, or most-likely hidden by the crazy director.

Lavi had not gotten far when he heard singing coming from straight ahead of him. He couldn't tell who was singing, but it was clearly a soft male voice. Curious, Lavi crept closer, stepping carefully so he didn't give away his presence and alert the mystery singer. As he got closer, he started to make out the word, which he could now identify as japanese.

"Soshite bouyaha nemuri ni tsuite,

Ikizuku haino naka no hono o. Hitotsu, futatsuto.

...

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao,

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume.

...

Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni,

Umareochita kagayaku omae.

Ikuo kuno toshitukiga,

Ikutsu inori wo suchihe kaeshitemo.

...

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, mou kakonnokotoni ai wo,

Tsunaidateni kisu wo."

Lavi recognized the melody as the one Allen used to sing, but he thought that only Allen knew it. Finally finding the room that the mystery singer was in, Lavi silently peered through a gap in the door.

"Kanda?"

 **0oo0oo0**

Somewhere else, a certain white-haired teen opened their eyes.

...

Karasu: Okay, second part done. Yeah!

Allen: Why did I have to die in the first part?

Karasu: Because you are a tragedy walking. And now you get to spend time with me. *giggles madly.

Allen: *sweat-drops anime style.

Karasu: Well anyway, next chapter should hopefully be out soon. Until then, Bye.

Allen: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Karasu: Hey guys, look it's Chapter 3.

Allen: Yes finally.

Karasu: It hasn't been that long.

Allen: But it has felt like forever.

Karasu: Anyway, I don't own -Man.

...

A groan echoed throughout the room. On the floor, a pale teen was lying, just waking up from a long sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and looked around. Dazed, he stood up and stumbled to the mirror in the bathroom, only to see no reflection. Crying out in shock, the teen stumbled onto the floor and looked down at his body. It was slightly see through and it flickered, like a flame. Curling up with his arms wrapped around his head, he shook in fear. He was so confused, he remembered dying in Kanda's arms and then darkness. At the thought of his boyfriend, tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Allen!"

Allen looked up and saw his uncle, Neah, staring down at him. The pale teen leaped up and hugged the noah, crying into his shoulder.

"Neah, I'm so confused. I swear I died, d...does that make me a ghost?"

The noah hugged Allen back while rubbing his back.

"Calm down nephew, you're going to have a panic attack."

The crying teen looked into his uncle's golden eyes and calmed down.

"You're right, I need to stop, sorry."

Stepping away from Neah, Allen wiped away his tears and gave him a small smile.

"But Neah, how are you even here?"

Rubbing the back of his head in thought, the noah shrugged.

"I guess you dying and coming back as a ghost brought us along as well."

"Wait, what do you mean 'us'?"

Allen heard a rough voice speak up from behind him.

"He means me, ya idiot."

He turned around to see a teen the same height as him, with spiky, rusty red, hair put up in a short ponytail, and stormy grey eyes glaring at him with his arms crossed. The boy looked exactly how Allen would look, if he wasn't cursed.

"What're ya starin at?"

0oo0oo0

"K..Kanda?"

The long-haired teen didn't seem to hear Lavi. He was sitting on one of the wooden boxes scattered around the room, holding a large hourglass, which had a lotus flower in it. Lavi noticed that some of the petals had fallen off and were now resting at the bottom of the glass. Without warning, Kanda stood up and walked out of the door, tripping over Lavi at the same time. The hourglass rolled out of Kanda's hands and towards some stairs.

"Damn it."

Rushing to rescue the hourglass, Kanda managed to kick Lavi in the stomach.

"OW. Yu that hurt."

Picking up the hourglass, Kanda turned to Lavi, who was lying on the floor, clutching his belly in pain.

"Why the hell were you spying on me Usagi?"

"I wasn't, I was just taking a walk and found you in that room."

Lavi didn't tell the angry teen that he had heard him sing, the would just get him killed.

"Tch."

Kanda turned and walked away, still holding the hourglass. Lavi scrambled to his feet and ran to his side.

"Wait for me, Yu!"

"Don't call me that or I will cut you with Mugen!"

Ignoring the threat, Lavi span around to face Kanda, while walking backwards.

"I was just wondering why you were sulking in that dark room."

"It's none or your business."

"Come on tell me."

Before Kanda could reply, Lavi fell over something and crashed to the ground. The noise echoed around the empty halls. Lavi picked himself up and looked at what he tripped over.

"Oh my god."

Kanda, who was still walking, turned to Lavi.

"What Usagi?"

Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and started running down the corridor, dragging the swearing swordsman with him. Behind them, something big, dangerous and metal came to life, and one big, blue eye lit up the corridor.

"It's one of Komui's robots."

...

Allen: Yes, I'm back in the story.

Neah: OMG, you are so cute when you're excited nephew.

Karasu: Weirdo.

Neah: Hey, that's rude.

Allen: Guys stop, the chapters finished now.

Karasu: Oh yeah. Well bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Karasu: Alright guys, I AM BACK!

Allen: You weren't gone that long.

Karasu: Hush, am I not allowed to be excited.

Allen: Eh, well.

Karasu: -Man does not belong to me.

...

Lavi and Kanda ran through the dark hallway, behind them, a giant, crazy robot chased after them, destroying walls along the way. Seeing a light at the end of the hall, they sprinted even faster and burst into one of the old science labs. The Komulin crashed through the wall and slowly turned to face them.

"We are so done for." Lavi whispered to Kanda, as they were backed against a wall, the robot towering above them.

"I thought they got rid of all the idiots robots." Kanda whispered back, currently unable to defend them against the giant robot, as he was still clutching onto the hourglass. The Komulin rolled towards them, it's hands turning into drills.

"Damn it." Kanda hissed as he shoved the hourglass into Lavi's hands and stood in front of him towards the robot. The force of Kanda's shove caused Lavi to fall onto the floor.

"Look after that."

Kanda stood with his arms turned to show the scar like crosses on them. One command entered his mind.

 _Innocence Activate._

A static humming filled Kanda's ears as his blood poured out of the crosses and formed into a sharp katana. It had been a long time since he has had to activate his innocence, not since the final battle when he fought along side Allen. At that thought, Kanda ran towards the robot in anger. Damning it for making him remember that time. He dodged the swings arms with skill and leaped onto it's back. He swung his sword at the weak spot on it's neck before it could shake him off. The head fell onto the ground and the body collapsed. Kanda jumped down and landed in front of Lavi, his innocence already deactivated. He grabbed the hourglass and walked away, leaving Lavi on the floor.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Away from here."

Lavi got up to follow, but Kanda was already gone.

 **0oo0oo0**

"What're ya starin at?"

The annoyed tone shook Allen back to reality, as he had in fact found himself staring at the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." The boy looked away, scowling.

"Anyway, your name's Red right?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head, just like Neah did earlier, unsure what to say.

"Nothing, sorry."

Neah looked between them in confusion, before clapping his hands to get their attention.

"Now we've had introductions, why don't we get about our _ghostly_ problem _boo_ fore something _ghoulishly_ bad happens.

Both Allen and Red looked at Neah with annoyance and slight disgust. Allen lightly hit him on he shoulder.

"Uncle, that was terrible."

Nea held his hand to hit heart like he had just been badly hurt.

"But at least it's true."

"Stop being such a drama queen Uncle."

"Fine, but we seriously have a problem here."

 **0oo0oo0**

Kanda slumped against his closed door, the agonizing pain in his chest spreading throughout his entire body. He still held onto the hourglass, petals from the lotus falling off one by one, until only a few were left hanging onto the flower limply.

"Damn it, I shouldn't use my innocence anymore."

Kanda looked out of the window, and stared at the sky. The sun slowly rising. It reminded him of that day before the final battle.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Kanda was leaning against a large tree in the forest nearby headquarters, with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence of the woods. Kanda suddenly felt the white-haired teen shift against him and opened his eyes to see Allen peering up at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitant about it._

 _"Whatever you're going to say Moyashi just say it already."_

 _"The names Allen, BaKanda!"_

 _He felt Allen curl up against him, and he wrapped his arms around the skinny teen._

 _"Don't die, promise."_

 _"Tch, I promise Moyashi."_

 _Allen relaxed against Kanda's chest and whispered quietly to him._

 _"I promise as well."_

 _They both watched the sun rise above the trees, casting an orange light onto them._

 _[Flashback End]_

Tears formed in his eyes at the memory, but he wiped them away. Allen wouldn't want him crying and he didn't want anyone to see him upset. After all, he was the cold, fearless Kanda.

"Tch, stupid Moyashi not keeping promises."

He closed his eyes and relaxed against the door.

"I don't have much time left."

...

Allen: No Kanda don't cry, I'll cry as well if you do.

Nea: I'm sure he's fine nephew.

Allen: He's clearly not. It's all the authors fault. *Glares*

Karasu: *Eating ice-cream* What?


	5. Author's Note

So...Um.

This isn't a chapter as you can probably see. And I'm so sorry if you were expecting one. But I think I will be scrapping this story because I just have no inspiration to finish this. I have been working on a short story that I'll publish soon though, so if you want to check that out I will be so grateful.

I also want to say thank you, and sorry to the people who have been supportive of this unfortunately shorter-than-I-wanted-it-to-be story.

Once again sorry and I hope you have a good day (or night).

KarasuWalker14.


End file.
